


Stop calling me darling!

by rosquez



Category: Formula 2 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosquez/pseuds/rosquez
Summary: After spending some time apart, Marcus is confused about the status of his relationship with his roommate.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott
Kudos: 69





	Stop calling me darling!

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Callum's stream with Marcus in the background today and.... this happened. Went a bit off track and ended up being slightly longer than I anticipated ajskldkl enjoy :))

Stupid fish! Marcus had known it wouldn’t agree with him and yet he’d been too lazy to cook anything else once he’d gotten home late last night and had scoffed his face full and went straight to bed. Yeah. Big mistake. Which he realised as soon as he’d woken up this morning. 

Callum had sensed something was off with the Kiwi when he tried to knock on the younger man’s door and was met with a stubborn ‘Go away!’ Of course, that didn’t stop him from entering the room uninvited to find out what was up. Today was a new day. Which meant a brand-new opportunity to annoy his best friend. Callum could only see the top of the Kiwi’s head as he was purposely trying to hide the rest of himself under the covers. Callum jumped on top of the covers, wrapping his arms around the younger man’s body. ‘Rise and shine!! Get your lazy ass out of bed. I’ve made breakfast for us and it’s going to go cold soon.’ He tried and eventually succeeded in wrestling the covers off too see a huddled Marcus holding his tummy. 

‘Ughhh. Callummmm….’ 

‘Yes darling?’ 

‘I don’t feel so good.’ Callum had a good feeling the fish he’d seen Marcus shoving down his throat yesterday was the reason why. 

He smirked down at his best friend, ‘See? This is why you leave the cooking to me.’ 

Marcus only rolled his eyes and shoved the Brit off him as he made his way to the ensuite bathroom, slamming the door shut. ‘Erm. RUDEE. You know I’m right.’ 

He heard a muffled ‘Fuck off!’ from inside the bathroom and chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen. They’d been room mates for the past 2 years and yet annoying the younger Kiwi never did get old.

Marcus tried to go about his daily tasks as usual but the pain in his stomach made it impossible to concentrate on any of the work the FDA had sent him and working out definitely wasn’t an option. The family they were staying with were all out so he decided to use the opportunity to catch up some Netflix. Besides, he deserved a rest day. He’d tried to avoid Callum as best as he could all day, which was surprisingly difficult in a house the size of a small villa. 

His relationship with Callum was… interesting? Confusing? He didn’t really know where he stood with the Brit. They’d been roommates for 2 years. He’d helped Callum settle into Italy, into the FDA, tried to teach him some Italian (still a work in progress), tried to get him into Latin music (as Callum would say ‘Never gonna happen mate’) and despite being in different series till this season they’d become almost inseparable. 

Something had changed in Macau last year though. A couple of shots of lord knows what and deciding to both sleep in Marcus’ room on the ground floor as no way was Callum gonna make it up the stairs had led to a heartfelt conversation which had turned into something more. The next day he’d been woken up by a tussled haired Callum with a ‘Good morning darling.’ They’d separated soon after: Callum back home to England and Marcus to New Zealand. They’d promised to keep in contact but time zones were a pain in the ass and then the pandemic happened and once they’d finally reunited it was as though the night in Macau had never even happened. 

He liked Callum. More than liked Callum. Which is why whenever he made eye contact with the Brit for a second too long and caught himself looking into his stunning blue eyes he felt his heart constrict a little every time. And then there was the whole matter of ‘Darling.’ He’d never used that term of endearment before the morning in Macau. And he had carried on using it. And Marcus had to admit, the word said in Callum’s distinctive British accent made his heart flutter like crazy and yet other than ‘darling’ their relationship had seemed to go back to the way it had used to have been. Back to sarcastic banter and stupid jokes. It was almost like he’d imagined Macau up. He wanted to bring it up but how? What if Callum had regretted it? What if he thought it was a dumb mistake and wanted to forget it? The best night of his life being considered a mistake by Callum was a depressing thought. And it hurt. God it hurt. So, he just avoided the pain altogether and responded to the sarcasm with more sarcasm and laughed at the dumb jokes whilst never enquiring about that night.

That of course didn’t stop his mind from wandering back to that memory whenever he had too much spare time. Which was exactly the case now as he scrolled through the titles on Netflix not really paying attention. 

‘Oh for fucks sake! I broke my stupid phone.’ He looked up to see the Brit holding his iPhone. 

Marcus didn’t really know what he was looking at as the phone looked fine. ‘What happened to it?’ he enquired. 

‘I dipped it in the pool to cool it down and now the microphone’s not working.’

…. Marcus was fairly certain you weren’t supposed to do that to your phone. ‘You what mate?’

Callum shook his head, laughing and plopping down onto the sofa next to Marcus. Perhaps a little too close as he grabbed the remote from his hand. Their fingers brushing and Callum’s arm resting on the sofa behind his head really shouldn’t affect him this much and yet it was probably the most contact they’d had since Macau. He felt as though his heart was going to beat out of his chest. 

‘You okay hun?’ Hun? As in honey?? Did Callum even know the effect his words had on Marcus. Because if he did he wouldn’t use them. Or maybe he was doing it on purpose to torture him. Sweet lord! Why did he have to go and fall for his roommate. His annoyingly gorgeous, strikingly stupid, hilarious roommate. 

‘Mhmmm.’ He said as he tried to edge further away from him on the sofa which was hard as he was already sitting on the edge of it and if he moved any further he would just fall off. 

‘Not the fish you had last night is it?’ the Brit cackled. 

‘Haha very funny,’ the Kiwi deadpanned. He had to get out. Come on brain. Think of an excuse. 

‘You don’t mind me streaming some gaming in here do you?’ 

‘No that’s perfect!’ Thank god he didn’t have to think of an excuse. He tried to scramble off the sofa but not before the other man caught onto his arm stopping him from leaving the room and forcing him to look into his eyes. ‘What is it?’ The point where he was holding his arm was burning up. He had to leave. Now. 

‘You’ve never been this excited for me to game before. I thought you hated the sounds. Are you trying to avoid me or something?’ Fuck. Now he was pretty sure his face was burning up too.

‘I’m not!’ He tried to pull his arm away but unfortunately for him Callum was a lot stronger than he looked. 

‘Bullshit! You are trying to avoid me. You have been ever since Macau. If you regret what happened that night just tell me and we can pretend like it never happened but you need to be honest with me.’ 

‘Wait… you remember what happened?’ 

‘Of course, I remember. I told the boy I’ve loved for the past 2 years that I liked him. And he admitted to liking me back. And we had the best night. Probably even the best night of my life. And then the next time I see him he pretends as though it never-’ 

Marcus’ brain had gone into shock mode and he could barely process what the other man was saying, ‘Wait. Loved?’ He thought he really should go to the doctors because surely, he was hearing things. Maybe bad fish could also addle your mind and make you hear things. Yap. That was the only reasonable explanation for it. 

‘Yes ‘loved’ stupid. If that wasn’t abundantly clear to you already. Correction still love because apparently, I can’t get you out of my brain or my heart and I can’t get that night out of my head either. And this whole situation really sucks and if I’m making you uncomfortable then I need you to tell me so I can ask the bosses for us to switch- ’ He felt his mouth being covered by Marcus’ hand. 

‘I love you too. Have done for the longest time. That night was also the best night of my life but I assumed you thought it was a mistake after you didn’t contact me for weeks. I thought you just wanted to forget about it,’ he admitted finally able to look his best friend in the eyes for longer than a few seconds. It felt good to finally get it off his chest. 

It was Callum’s turn to be shocked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to formulate a sentence. ‘You know time zones are a mess and I did try calling you a few times. And then I saw the pictures of you celebrating with that girl on New Years’ Eve and I just gave up.’

The Kiwi raised his eyebrow at him, ‘The girl…. As in…. my sister?’ 

Callum felt his dace go red, ok so maybe his phone had already been thrown half way across the room before he’d properly checked who it was. ‘I- okay anyway. Easy mistake, you know I’m bad at remembering faces and you can’t blame me-‘ He was stopped midway through the sentence by Marcus’ arm pushing him back onto the sofa. What had he been saying again? It didn’t matter anyway not with the Kiwi’s legs on either side of his hips and his grinning face only a few millimetres from his own. God Marcus had a beautiful smile. And cute dimples. And his eyes…. He could get lost in them forever. 

‘Stop talking Mr Ilott.’ That tone. That accent. It was doing things to him. 

‘Oh it’s ‘Mr Ilott’ now is it darling?’ 

‘Stop calling me darling!’ 

‘Or what? I know you love it.’ He’d caught the Kiwi blushing almost every time he’d said it so of course he’d carried on. 

‘Or else this!’. Marcus tickled Callum incessantly and without mercy till he was reduced down to a ball of laughter and had tears streaming down his face. He eventually managed to grab a hold of Marcus’ arms and flipped them both over holding the other man’s hands captive above his head. Instantly, both of their laughs abided as Marcus looked up to Callum, staring deep into his eyes. Their chests pressed together, he could feel both their hearts pounding and his mouth was suddenly dry. 

‘Marcus?’

‘Mhmm..?’

‘Can I kiss you?’ He asked, hopeful. 

Marcus nodded his head slowly, almost shyly. They’d done this before, had had their first kiss and many more. But they’d both been drunk then and now it all felt brand new again. He brought his face down towards Marcus’, slowly, giving him time to pull back. Thank god he didn’t, as he closed the distance and pressed his lips down to Marcus’, closing his eyes at the same time. Soft. Marcus’ lips felt so soft he didn’t even think it was possible. He licked the boy’s lower lip asking for permission and Marcus gladly abided letting their tongues dance. He tasted so sweet. Like honey.

Marcus brought Callum in closer by wrapping his arms, that were now free from Callum’s hold, around his body. It felt good to be held in the Kiwi’s strong arms, their bodies lined up and their mouths moving in tandem. God why had it taken them 2 years to get to this? ‘This’ being heaven. Callum decided there and then he was always going to make the most of moments like this. They were rarely ever alone in the paddock, especially now that they were in separate bubbles and constantly on the move. And they lived in this home with another family so weren’t often left alone. So, they took their sweet time. Exploring each other’s bodies and learning what the other liked. Bliss. Pure unfiltered bliss. 

‘Sooo…. How was I?’ Marcus enquired tentatively afterwards. Callum knew that before him, Marcus had only gone on a few failed dates and hadn’t had much luck in the bedroom department. 

He got off the sofa before replying, ‘Not bad fish boy.’ 

‘Hey!!’ a pillow came flying towards his head and he tried to dodge it but ended up tripping over a controller on the floor and landing flat on his ass.

‘Ouch!’ Callum exclaimed as tried to rub the sore spot on his bottom. Damn, those controllers hurt worse than stepping on lego. 

‘Who’s laughing now…. Darling?’ the Kiwi smirked down at him. 

Callum shook his head. Oh, he could definitely get used to this. God bless whoever had decided to pair them up as roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and idk what 'this' is but if you made it to the end I hope you somewhat liked it, let me know if you did :)) Also dipping his phone into the pool to cool it down.... Really Callum? 😂


End file.
